


stressed

by seonni (honeydewmilk)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewmilk/pseuds/seonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun has been stressed and moody lately. Hoseok tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stressed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in Monsta X hell right now and all I do is sin. Kinda half beta'd, but porn is porn.

It's not uncommon for Changkyun to become detached from the rest of the group. He becomes reserved, only contributing to conversations when needed. His sentences become monosyllabic, and he'll just merely mumble out replies. He's less clingy and would flinch away from any physical contact the members give him.

He would beat himself up over the slightest mistakes during practice, and he knows it's not something to worry about but he does it anyway. It's just practice, and no matter how perfectly you can perform one day, it'll only make the slightest mistake seem like biggest flaw the next. Everyone makes mistakes, and he knows that. He sees Hyunwoo's mood shift everytime he misteps during dance practice, or Kihyun scowling whenever he's out of key.

It frustrates him the way he's acting and it's probably affecting the other members. It just makes him feel worst about everything.

Hyunwoo's the first to try and comfort him with a few pats on the back, Changkyun only shrugs away. Jooheon confronts him while they're working on lyrics in one of the vocal rooms and Changkyun replies with quiet, "I'm fine". Jooheon doesn't bother to pry anymore, and gives the younger space.

Hyungwon's the next to confront him, he doesn't back off like Hyunwoo and Jooheon does, he drags the younger male to the roof of their dorm and Changkyun swears Hyungwon might kick his ass. Hyungwon just offers him a cigarette and Changkyun's hesitant about taking it. He's never seen the other male smoke before, but Hyungwon occasionally smells of cigarettes and it still surprises him regardless. Changkyun knows it's Hyungwon's way of relieving stress, and he's not sure if taking up smoking would help, but he takes the cigarette this one time.

Everyone has their own way of dealing with stress, apparently smoking isn't Changkyun's way. 

Kihyun and Minhyuk stray to the side, giving Changkyun space until the younger finally goes back to being the clingy and talkative puppy he is. He doesn't.

Changkyun is thankful for the members' efforts, he really is, but right now, he doesn't have enough energy to show that he's thankful.

Hoseok is the only one that is persistent in trying to get Changkyun to de-stress. It's just small things, like passing a bottle of water to Changkyun when he thinks the other needs it or saying small encouraging things to him. Occasionally the elder massages his shoulders and Changkyun does everything in his willpower to not flinch away. It helps at times, he feels physically relaxed but he still feels like he's about to rip his own hair out thinking about the life he's living. Sure, there are people who would give anything to be in his place right now, but he's physically and mentally drained at this point

He's living his dream, he's nineteen and he feels like he's having a mid-life crisis already.

Hoseok continues to comfort the younger male by being a little more physical each time. A few pats on the head, or a few comforting strokes on his back, sometimes he lets the younger use his lap as a pillow (which Hoseok doesn't understand how that could be comfortable). Changkyun doesn't mind how touchy Hoseok can be. It's not until Hoseok slowly stops giving him physical encouragement over the course of the week that he realizes that being close to the other actually helps. He doesn't know why, but he feels deprived of the other's affection that he starts being a little more clingy towards Hoseok (and the other members) again.

It's when Hoseok corners him in the bathroom after Changkyun's shower that he realizes how incredibly clever Hoseok's plan was. Changkyun's trapped between the bathroom sink and Hoseok. Hoseok's hands are propped onto the bathroom counter and Changkyun can easily escape if he nudges the other out of the way, but he doesn't. 

"Clever." Changkyun says, leaning back against the counter.

"Hmm?" Hoseok's leaning in incredibly close, and Changkyun doesn't flinch at all. Hoseok is familiarly close, but it's different from all the other times.

"Your plan."

"What plan?" Changkyun rolls his eyes, he knows Hoseok knows what he's talking about. He doesn't want to admit he's touch starved, or that being close to Hoseok makes him feel better. He's been moody and stressed for weeks and it feels weird to just be suddenly okay with all the affection Hoseok's showering him in. He's been a dick to the other members, but not towards Hoseok, and he feels terrible for it.

"Is this what you wanted?" Hoseok noses the line of his jaw, and Changkyun is strangely okay with it. He's strangely okay with Hoseok dragging his lips over his neck, and he's strangely okay with Hoseok hands stroking the small of his back. Hoseok lightly drags his tongue against the dip of his collarbone and Changkyun lets out a nod and a sigh in response.

Hoseok pulls back to look at Changkyun in the eyes and Changkyun doesn't know what to say. He feels his ears burning and he doesn't want to look at Hoseok because of how embarrassed he feels so he just grabs Hoseok by the collar and kisses him. He hopes he didn't misread the other's actions because honestly what kind of friend would corner you in the bathroom when you're only in a towel and rile you up without any intentions but to be _physical_.

Their lips are meshed together until Hoseok tilts his head just the slightest and nudges Changkyun's mouth open with his tongue. Changkyun lets go of his death grip on Hoseok's shirt and lets his hands fall to the back of Hoseok's neck. Hoseok slips his thigh between Changkyun's legs and it takes all his willpower not to roll his hips. Hoseok's hands move from stroking his lower back to giving his ass a firm squeeze.

"Fuck..." This time, Changkyun does roll his hips and he braces one hand onto the counter behind him. The towel around his hips is slung low and just the slightest movement will cause it to fall off.

"Is that what you want?" Hoseok says between kisses, and he's slightly breathless but not as much as Changkyun is. He feels like he might be taking advantage of all this, of Changkyun's touch deprivation but the younger hasn't protested yet.

"Y- yes." His voice is kinda shaky but there's still sureness in it, and Hoseok nods in response. Hoseok grazes his fingers against Changkyun's obvious hard on before pulling the towel completely off and letting it fall onto the floor. Changkyun feels his face flush hotly and he doesn't know if it's due to how humid the bathroom is or if it's because he feels completely exposed in front of another male. It's not the first time he's been naked in front of other guys and it's not the first time he's been with another male intimately either but this feels different.

Changkyun never knew the effect Hoseok had on him until the older male has a firm grip around his cock, stroking him slowly. After a few agonizing strokes, Changkyun deems it unfair that he's the only one naked, so he begins to tug on the hem of the other's shirt. Hoseok quickly discards the shirt and the rest of his clothes onto the bathroom floor. Changkyun would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by Hoseok's body. Hoseok knows he's got a nice body, flaunts it everytime he gets the chance. He's all hard muscle but not too built, he's nicely toned and in comparison Changkyun feels meek.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated by Hoseok's cock either. It's been too long since he's had sex, and even longer since he's been at the receiving end. His mouth goes dry and all he can manage out is, "Fuck."

"You know we don't have to do it that way." As if on cue Hoseok finally speaks.

"No... I want to." He can't help but to stare, "It's— it's just been awhile." He turns around and opens the drawers in search for anything to use as lube. He finds some lotion and passes it to Hoseok before his braces his hands onto the counter.

Hoseok slicks his fingers with it and gently presses a fingertip against the boy's entrance. Changkyun's holding his breath but he nods when he's ready. The first finger doesn't hurt that much, and it feels odd until Hoseok starts moving it slowly. A second finger is added and it's a familiar stretch.

"You okay?" Hoseok kisses his back reassuringly and makes sure Changkyun is ready before he starts moving his fingers. Hoseok lets Changkyun set the pace, judging the other's reactions, his breathing, the way the male feels around his fingers, and the sounds he's making. He manages to elicit a moan from Changkyun when he brushes against his prostate. Hoseok moves his fingers faster, stretching him in time before he has Changkyun begging for more.

"Hyuuung." He drawls out and Hoseok takes it a sign to add a third finger. Changkyun lets out a pained groan and Hoseok pauses.

"'M good... m-move..." Changkyun eventually says. Hoseok doesn't want to hurt him anymore, but he glances at Changkyun's reflection through the mirror, and the younger male is biting his bottom lip and his eyebrows are knotted and eyes are focused. Hoseok kisses his way down Changkyun's back as he begins to move his fingers again. Changkyun's breathing heavily, and the bathroom's still too damp and hot and he swears it's only getting hotter. He wants to stroke himself, but both his hands are trying to find leverage on the edge of the bathroom counter. 

Hoseok avoids his prostate this time and Changkyun lets out a frustrated whine. "Hyung, please..." 

"Hmm?" Hoseok continues to drag his lips over the expanse of the younger's back. He knows he's being cruel with all the teasing but he likes pushing Changkyun a little and then withdrawing, leaving the other wanting more. Changkyun rolls his hips back against his fingers.

"Fuck me, already." Changkyun lets out a frustrated whine, and Hoseok looks at the boy's reflection again, this time his eyes are completely glazed over with lust and want, mouth parted and head tilted slightly back. Hoseok removes his fingers and coats himself with a generous amount of lube, making sure to slick himself up well before lining himself up against Changkyun's entrance. Changkyun rocks his hips back, and Hoseok's cock slides against his ass, Hoseok lets off a soft groan before teasing the younger male some more.

"I hate you."

"If you did, we wouldn't be doing this." Hoseok lets out a soft chuckle before placing a firm grip around Changkyun's hips slowly pushing himself in. Changkyun's hips still and he lets out a shaky breath. His head drops forward, and his fingers clamber against the counter. Changkyun doesn't know if he wants to let out a groan because the stretch hurts or because it feels good at the same time. He's conflicted, so he bites it back. Hoseok bottoms out, his chest pressed impossibly close to the younger's back and he can feel the other breathing and the slight shift of muscle.

"Move." Changkyun commands after a moment and Hoseok is happy to oblige. His thrusts are shallow and they both feel like they're suffocating, the air's heavy and everything is hot and sticky and kinda gross, but neither of them mind at this point.

Changkyun's so incredibly hot, and tight and Hoseok is trying not to lose his mind as he fucks into tight heat. He picks up the pace when Changkyun starts impatiently thrusting back and rolling his hips. Hoseok isn't sure how rough he can be with Changkyun but he doesn't seem to mind when Hoseok's fingers card through his hair, tugging slightly and forcing the boy to lean back so his back archs against him more. The angle changes and Changkyun's moans start becoming erratic. Hoseoks thrusts a little harder and a little faster and Changkyun feels so lost. Hoseok moves the hand that was in his hair down to Changkyun's chest and the other hand finds its place stroking his cock in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck... hyu-hyung..." His words come out as broken sobs, "So good." His legs feel like jelly at this point, and the only thing holding him up is his grip on the counter and Hoseok's hand against his chest.

Hoseok swears this is the most vocal Changkyun's been in weeks, even if it's only a few words, Changkyun's voice is raspy and completely wrecked and hoarse everytime he cries out. 

"So close," Changkyun breathes out, "Harder."

Hoseok obliges but his thrusts are becoming erratic and losing all rhythm. He feels Changkyun tighten around him and after a few more thrusts, a few mores strokes, and Changkyun comes all over Hoseok's hand and sink with a strangled moan. A few more thrusts takes Hoseok off the edge and he pulls out and comes all over the younger's back.

Hoseok waits two heartbeats before goes to pick up the discarded towel from earlier and wipes themselves and the sink clean. 

Changkyun wants to collapse but he turns around and leans against the counter. "Maybe all I needed to de-stress was to have a good orgasm." He jokes, and it's only slightly true. Maybe it's the post-sex haze he's feeling but he feels more relaxed whenever he's with Hoseok.

Hoseok smiles, "Maybe you just need some rest." He kisses the other male.

"Maybe I just needed you."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://sjjk.tumblr.com/) | [writing blog](http://seonni.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ](https://twitter.com/circlesdreams) | [listography](http://listography.com/seonni)


End file.
